criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Make a Culling in Shillings
Stolen Minds Part 1:Make a Culling in Shillings is a case/episode in Mysteries From the Future series,it takes place as the 4th episode in season 1,''the journey begins. Plot Dqys after the events of last episode,after the team decided to move to money quarter to investigate further about these boxes,they checked all the recent reports of the district' police branches,they found things that dont interest them much but one thing attracted their attention,multiple recent reports about missing people who potentially know each other/connected to each other.they asked the workers in the branch about these people,after they collected info,they decided to go and investigate that themselves. they first gone to houses of some of the missing to know more about them and all,and found out that only one of the missing is not living with his parents but married and live in separate house,and he is the last one to be reported missing,and he is called Milo Erickson.allan and the player thought that before searching anywhere else,that house is known more closer place to search first,after gettin the address,they headed there only to find it closed.they then called the wife of milo,only for Jarret Higgins,his father-in-law to reply,they asked him if that is the number of Romana Erickson,and he replied with yes,they told him about the case and that they need the keys and the access cards of the house of his daughter because its closed and they need them,he said that he have them now as romana is staying with him and he will get them from her. then they called a cop from the sation and told her to go and get the keys and all from jarret house and then come to them and give it.after getting the required equibment,they headed to milo's house,and checked it,only to find milo and 7 others (3 men and 4 women) dead on the floors without any physical injuries,and with wine bottles and drugs,syrings around them.they checked their identities,only to find out that ALL of them were the exact ones who reported missing.they quickly sent their bodies to lorenzo and clara,and sent he bottles and the other things to albert for further analysis.they also gone to jarret house since they know romana is there,they flagged her as susp and flagged jarret too. they questioned romana first about details of her husband disappearance,she said that some days before,she argued with her husband,leading to her leaving the house to stay with her parents for some time,and he,sometime after,traveled for work,as he often "travels" (sunny ville is very big city,and ditricts are big enough) to work in other ditricts,or even in other countries (sunny is independent city,so any near city is considered to be located in another "country"),but when days past,her mother in law (milo's mother)called her,asking if she heard from milo since he travelled,she said no,and went to call milo,only to find his phone closed..days after days,until the day before when local police branch told her that her husband reported missing by his mother,and this day,she found that the mobile team has started investigating the case.allan and the player told her that they found her husband and 7 other missing people dead in milo's OWN house with wine bottles around them.she replied that she knew of her husband drinking habits but it wasnt a big problem for her,amd said that he more than one time b4,brought some of his freinds and partied in the house,so they might have died from drugs/alcohol overdose..and she wasnt even knowing that he returned from his work. after that,they took jarret in separate place to ask him about his daughter suspicious stay in his house,they asked him about her staying duration in his house,and why,and if she was going out during her stay,he said that she was indeed going out sometimes but just for her needs,as she is covering all her needs during her stay,they asked him too about if his daughter complained to him by any way of her husband habits and behaviors,but he didnt said much..they asked him too if he entered his daughter house at any time before;he said that he went there hardly ever,as his daughter was the one who comes to him if wanted to see him.they then iformed him that his son-in law found dead in his own house,and that he is a suspect. allan and the player then gone back to the station,to recieve the autopsy results.lorenzo and clara said that all the 7 vics died from the same reason,cardiac arrest,but they found out that there is traces of adrenaline overdose mixed with alcohol and drugs in their bodies;which is the potential cause of their death,bcz they all cant die at the same time and place naturally,neither from alcohol overdose.they said altho there is a probability that one of them has done it and killed them all along with themselves,or there is another one who was partying with them and killed them all..remi said that he will go and ask romana about the exact number of people who was coming for party in her husband house ,and by that he can determind if there was other one not dead or these are all of them.but allan told him to wait until they get results from albert's analysis. the detectives then went to albert,to get results of the wine bottles,drug tools..etc analysis,albert said that there is indeed traces of adrenaline in them,but he at first didnt knew how did the adrenaline got to the bottles,he said that he first didnt knew,but after he put them in the holographic rays box box whose outer walls is semi-transparent 3D zoomable screens and has holographic device inside it,that makes a holographic image of the thing inside the box and shows it on the screen to be checked closely and carefully,he discovered that each bottle has a tiny hole somewhere in its neck,he deduced that the killer must have put the adrenaline SOME TIME before the party (that will explain remi's theory below),and also the killer pierced the necks bcz if they pierced the bottoms the wine will leak from it,making the victims discover that smthng is wrong with the bottles.based on that,remi deduced that probability of the killer being one of the victims (except milo),got destroyed,because the killer must be either milo or someone other who have access to the house,so no need to ask romana about the number. bill and remi then went to inform Mallory Erickson,milo's mother they sent normal cops to inform other victims' families,but the team member themselves went to inform mallory as sh is the mother of the house owmer,and have access to the house of her son murder (she knew he was missing,but didnt knew about murder),and asked her about her son behavior,she said his behavior was kinda not appropriate,but she has nothing to do with it because he is free.they then discussed with her about her son relation with her and his disapperance..etc,and returned to the house to search for more clues. after more investigating and proper evidence got,they arrested romana for the murder,at the time they confronted her she confessed instantly and said how she was stupid and didnt lit the house on fire so the case get lost forever.they asked her why she killed the 7 vics,she said what she done was not a crime,but she purged the society from them,she continued,that after her marriage with milo after short love story,he shown his true colors,that he is a careless drunken bastard who often invites his corrupt freinds to party in the house,but it didnt stop until this,because once,in one of these parties,some girls (from the ones who come partying) harrased her and even one tried to force herself onto her,and when she refused,the girl tried to beat her,after that,when she confronted her husband,he told her that in fact he was not intersted in marriage,but the girls in the "club"(he and his freinds league)saw her and had interest in her,when they knew that she is not intersted in girls,they planned to have one man in club making her fall in love with him,leading eventually to them reach her.Romana continued,that after milo told her this,instead of reqhesying divorce,she planned to get revengeNote:i got the motive from a story in some news site that have kinda similar events to the events mentioned above(idk if it was real or not bcz some sites fabricate stories sometimes),but minus the murder part (murder not included in story),and waited for him when he once prepared the party things and traveled for work (this he was planning to hold a party when he return),and gone to the house (bcz as mentioned above,she was staying at her parents house at time lf murder) one time when she was out;after buying amounts of adrenaline,tiny corkscrew,gloves,and syringe,and gone to where wine bottles (not wine cellar bcz its in bottles,not left uncovered in barrels)are kept,and pierced every bottle neck and injected it with adrenalie overdose with syringe,and putting the bottles back at their place,and got rid of all equibment in trash.knowing that alcohol will kinda slow adrenaline effect so each one wont die instantly(bcz if one died instantly,others will stop partying)but after some mintues,so she become sure that ALL the ones will die.she said it costed her only some shillings,but she cleaned the society from those corrupt bastards.she then went back some time after she knew her husband retuned and booked a gun (payed few money so she can use it for some time without buying it) and swore if they hadnt djed yet she would wait and finish them all including milo with gun.but she fond them already died.the detectivez then took her to the court,where judge cook sentenced her to 10 years in prison with chance of parole in 7. After the arrest,they returned again to the police branch,to focus on the case they came for,the case of these pills from previous district,and to check if there is any mention of these pills in recent reports came to the station.they found many strange reports from several people about "change in behavior" of some of their relatives/family,and them started to "acting hostile","forget things very easily",AFTER taking some new general medicine.reginald said that,potentially,this medicine is the pills they search for.So,they decided to call some of the people who sent these reports to talk with em about their "changed" relatives,after discussing wih them,the geam managed to know that: *those affected people was buying general medicine,but they found the new medicine in the pharmacies,so they bought it *altho the medicine worked well (treated) for the first days with its users,but days after they took that medicine,the effects above started to appear *altho one of the effects was a waek memory,but later discovered that its only their "near" or "recent" memory hs affected,while the "far" or "old" memory become very strong,and the affected people shown amazing memory in remembering very old events (and even trivial/forgettable ones) they once passed thro. *more days after taking the medicine,when they dont take it anymore,they became addicted to it and gone to get more *altho they act hostile,but they seem to be kinda not focused The team then asked those relatives of the affected people about the name of that medicine,they goven them it,and told the detectives that its IN PILLS FORM.The detecives then gone with some cops to more than one pharmacy,and checked them and asked the pharmacists about that medicine,they replied that they run out of it as it was a limited amount,and many angry people come to them requesting that medicine ,and wjen they told them that it run out they panic and dont trust them.The detectives then asked the pharmacists HOW they got these pills ,the asked pharmacists replied that some representative of some company came to them showing the new general medicine and giving each pharmacy a sample (limited amount) of it.check plot explaination section in Reckless Shot to know how that "company" worked.but they run out of it all now bcz the people (who were in fact addicted to it,but pharmacists didnt knew) bought it all,and they heard nothing from the company who made it since then.the detecives then told the pharmacists bout the real effects of these pills;much to the pharamcists shock,they agreed to help the police investigating these pills. Characters Appeared *Milo Erickson,victim,found dead with 7 others in his house without physical injuries,aged 26,last appearnce:none *Romana Erickson,milo's wife,aged 23,last appearnce:none *Jarret Higgins,milo's father in law,aged 55,last appearnce:none Trivia